role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
WolfMask
|faction = Unknown|category = OC}} WolfMask '(ウルフマスク , ''UrufuKamen) is a Elite Shadowblood, and the younger brother of FoxMask. Front Information Despite most of his story taking place in a different world, he is indeed a Shadowblood from the main universe. He was a member of a family that only had two children, himself and his older brother FoxMask as they lived together on Duskland. He then took an unknown absence, which the time along with the reason why currently remains unknown to this day. As the Shadowblood resides at where he "ended up", he implies. In the world WolfMask lives in, he resides in a universe where Earth is enslaved by two powerful creatures, who have neutralized 2/10th's of the population and in result have ruled under all regions of Earth. WolfMask, through his childhood all the way to his adulthood has been tortured by the screams of the bloodily-bodies, young and older as he had run away from any source of enemies the best he can. As a pre-teen, swearing that he will bring freedom and will to the planet, he trains all his life under a mentor (otherwise his adoptive father) to finally annihilate the enemies that have taken over the planet. When thought to be fully powerful enough, he fights them several times but instead fails each time, even when he gains new forms they're no match for them and are just too powerful. Although he continues to train to reduce this, he knows that clearly just training won't solve his problem as they seem to be unlimited, he knows that he must gain an outside source of power. An ancient power that joins all fallen souls killed by them to join a singular body, making an all-new, mystical and supernatural form. Setting off, WolfMask currently sets off for the quest trying to gather the knowledge and materials to start off the rebellion. History Backstory '''In progress. Personality Despite being the younger child, WolfMask acts somewhat the older figure. He's more quiet-like compared to his brother. He's slightly high-strung, and can be depicted as belonging to a benevolent dark atmosphere. He's more interested in enjoying life rather than to partake in any particular responsibilities, though however it can be reverted to the opposite in serious situations and is often pulled to an increased extent. He is sharp and quick to dismiss, react and retaliate decisions or subjects as well as being very intelligent. He's gifted with excellent empathy along with greatly understanding the emotions of others. He shows care and sympathy to those around him though at the same time he can be stern, sharp, serious and protective as well. WolfMask has a pinch of insanity, shown when fighting that he laughs during one of his most powerful techniques and finishes the opponent off with a violent-nature of discharge. He shows the dread deep in him by showing them off in battle, usually when he's fumed/infuriated. Appearance Physical Body WolfMask is a tall and thin-muscular Shadowblood whose "mask" has a long and soft look with soft-pointed ears, a skinny chin and compassionate, yet menacing eyes resembling those of wolves. Clothing WolfMask wears a unique black gi with silvery-gray outlines that is accompanied with a hood. The lower part of the gi has a little bit of a blazing design to it, mostly on the legs which will be described later. On the heart, a kanji is present which says "Faith" (信仰) in a white circle with black outline as it was originally just the kanji printed on the heart. He wears a black belt with shining yellow-golden wording in Japanese. On the side of his legs, big tiger streaks that are silvery-gray once again are present as they appear in a flaming and almost disorganized style, similar to the Gekirangers' ranger outfit, specifically GekiRed. WolfMask wears blacks boots with leggings that extends past his knees, that also cover up his armor inside the gi, having the same blazing tiger streaks on both sides as its also in the same shape with the feet of the armor inside his gi. Lastly, a ōdachi similar to FoxMask's is strapped to his back. Inside the gi or when the gi is off, reveals the armor. The armor is the shielded defense on the body when faced with drilling penetration. The armor itself is entirely a deep black, and is Kamen Rider-esque style like FoxMask's. When WolfMask transforms, the armor changes its appearance each time with each form. They can be varied to have some change to a radical/drastic change. A form may have more protection on the armor as well. Family and Relatives Father WolfMask's mother is the mother that he and his brother had lived together shared. Mother WolfMask's mother is the mother that he and his brother had lived together and shared. Brother WolfMask's brother is FoxMask, a major that resides in the main universe. Abilities Fighting Style WolfMsk is shown to be quite powerful, even though his targets are far powerful than he is now. He equals many strong opponents and ends up as the odds of being victorious. Due to his motif being a wolf, WolfMask fights in many ways like a wolf in the cold wild. He's more bold of power and strength than speed (Although his speed is still excellent) and fond of surprise attacks as well as unexpected kills. As it says in his personality, him bringing dread to those against him is no laugh. WolfMask suspends the opponent when they attempt to make their final move, giving them little time for mercy, as before they know it they lie down, drying up in their blood. As well as for the unexpected, targeting those below or above him, he abruptly drops down and pierces through their body and immediately sets off for another. To add onto this, WolfMask is even harder to deal drilling penetration to or pierce through due to his body's tough defense and structure. Making him a difficult opponent to permanently take care of. Current Powers/Abilities *Claws *Teeth, others ** Teeth has venom *Wild strength *Great speed *Is armed with steel weapons: his deadly ōdachi, his primary weapon, his dual sai's, and packages of tantōs. *Is protected by his Kamen Rider-styled armor, able to take serious or penetrating damage. *Is skilled in martial arts. *''Umbrakinetic-Assimilation ''- A natural ability, available to any Shadowblood if they have used or mastered this skill. WolfMask can absorb the opponent's darkness to either absorb it with no effect, absorb it to power up his body, or absorb it to use it against the opponent. As there are exceptions, he may not absorb it if the opponent is a Shadowblood and they are skilled with the ability, literally, cannot do it, or the darkness is beyond him; godly or divine. *'Ferric-cancellation' - WolfMask can cancel any weapon of steel opposed to him or against him, releasing a wave of energy to them, making them permanently useless to any user, as they fall and clatter. If picked up, or attempted to, the steel weapon will retaliate resulting in a painful electrical shock to their hand. If attempted two more times, it will electrocute their body. If attempted many times, it will temporarily suspend/freeze the opponents body in the area if there is any cancelled steel near them. ** Ergokinesis - WolfMask has full control over energy. ** Ki - WolfMask has full control over life-force energy, or ki. ** Umbrakinesis - WolfMask has full control over darkness. ** Umbric-Ergokinesis - WolfMask has full control over dark energy. ** Umbric-Pyrokinesis - A new ability, WolfMask has some control over dark fire. *'Basic Element Control' - WolfMask has accurate control over all four of the basic elements, pyrokinesis, geokinesis, hydrokinesis and aerokinesis. Forms WolfMask has unlocked overtime a couple of transformations and or forms by his mentor, and were used against those who had enslaved the world. In progress. Trivia *Originally WolfMask was to be a Shadowblood that had came through an unknown port to Earth to visit FoxMask in a hotel with two Kamen Riders. He was designed to be a delinquent: brash, rude, and dependent on his brother who also wanted to take much of his work alone. As the creator revamped him, his appearance in the roleplay remained non-canon. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Dark Is Not Evil Category:Male Category:Flying Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Neutral Good Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Shadowblood